


The Four Pillars of Zephyx

by TsunamiStarz



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Character personas are similar to real life personas, Fluff, M/M, Medieval times-ish, Multi, The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Freeform, this is just a big meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunamiStarz/pseuds/TsunamiStarz
Summary: War is an awful thing. Those who are forced to witness it often never appear the same. This is no different for kings and queens of vast kingdoms.A new queen, forced to the throne by the death of her parents, put together a team of four warriors. Those warriors were claimed to be the best in the kingdom, so she only did the sane thing and brought them to be her personal protectors.With orders to never stumble over any distractions, the four seemingly had a simple task: Defend the Queen.But that task wasn’t as simple as they assumed. Actually, it was much harder than anyone could ever imagine. Why, you ask?Well, because they managed to stumble over the most deadly distraction of them all: Finding love.
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo, Mumbo Jumbo/Grian, Oliver Brotherhood/Charles | Grian, Skeppy/Technoblade, Technoblade/Skeppy, Zak Carder & Charles | Grian, Zak Carder/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally random, and totally inspired by a meme I once saw. The updates for this story will be spontaneous, so don’t @ me asking when I’ll update it next because I don’t know.
> 
> Though, once I finish Beauty on Display, then I’ll have more time on my hands to write this.

The continent of Xylea was home to many kingdoms of all species. Many were human kingdoms, but some were different; some had powerful creatures, and some human kingdoms were overflowing with magic.

————

The remotely magical kingdom of Vyzrahl is notorious for starting wars. Throughout history, the royals that have cycled on and off the throne have been prideful and arrogant, claiming that their kingdom should hold ultimate power over all the lands due to their wielding of magic of wide arrays. This has caused many battles and attacks pointed at the kingdom, though none have successfully overthrown them. That is, until the non-magical human kingdoms learned they could ally with each other and become stronger.

When the human kingdoms united, and when the Vyzrahlei royals received word, it was only a matter of time before the most deadly war in history broke out. Many battles were exchanged, and many deaths were counted on both sides, but there was never one sole winner.

That is, until non-magical humans discovered the ways of masterful stealth.

The royals of the most powerful kingdom in Xylea were assassinated in a stealth infiltration by the non-magical human kingdoms, leaving their inexperienced daughter to hold the reigns. 

Not knowing what to do, the new Queen hosts a search to find the strongest warriors in the kingdom, and to make them her personal commanders and guards.

The unlikely bunch that end up being brought to her are not what she expected, but she had no option to be picky.

The team—consisting of a headstrong warrior, a beguiling trickster, a playful architect, and a loyal weaponsmith—was highly respected by most, though some chose to dwell on their backgrounds and hold petty grudges towards them.

Despite this, many knew they were witnessing history unfold as the team came together to form the legendary symbol of unity that we know today.

But what those many didn’t know is that the unity did not come naturally to them.

So, I guess I’ll take you through their heroic journey that led them to be known as “The Four Pillars of Queen Zephyx”.


	2. Assembly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo, a young man at the bright age of 21, had never had something quite exciting as this happen to him. At first glance, he also hadn't expected it to be quite as humiliating as it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 1! Hope you enjoy!

**~Oliver~**

When the guard first came to me, I was in denial.

_”Oliver Brotherhood?”_

_”Y-yes, that’s me..”_

_“Queen Zephyx requires your attendance to the castle today at high noon,”_

_Why would the queen want to see me, of all people? I’m just the son of a mason that died in the war. I’m on my own. I’m a nobody._

I stared at the reflection that was staring back at me ever so condescendingly. I fiddled with the collar of the old suit my father had left me. He'd told me that I'll need it one day, no matter what I thought. I guess he was right.

After the twentieth time readjusting the collar and the red silk tie, I reached into the pocket and checked my pocketwatch.

_It's two til noon! I must be off or I'll be late!_

I cursed my horrid sense of time management, and rushed out the door, nearly leaving before remembering to lock up the blacksmithing shop, despite knowing nobody would care to rob it either way. I thrusted myself into the busy streets of the capital of Vyzrahl, pushing past people, and having to ignore their angry shouts as I did. One larger man even shoved me back as I tried to get past him. "Watch it, freak," He snapped. I quickly dusted off my suit, my stomach rising to my throat as I already knew I was late for my meeting with the queen. I broke away from the crowd and winced at the thought, but forced it away as I took the stairs up to the palace by two's, thanking my tall stature.

Coming up to the doors, I rearranged my hair as best I could before the guards stopped me.

"What business do you have coming here?" One of them ordered.

"I was p-personally summoned to the palace b-by Queen Zephyx," I bit my tongue in retaliation against myself for stuttering.

"Name?" The guard raised a brow.

"O-Oliver Brotherhood,"

The guards exchanged glances, before reaching to the handles of the doors.

I tried to calm my racing heart, walking into the glamorous main hall of the castle. Inside, I was met by the guard that had come to my shop in the first place to inform me of my summons. "You're late," He growled, taking up his place in front of me, leading me towards the throne room.

"I-I'm painfully aware..." I muttered under my breath. My heart, which had not calmed down at all, started increasing its pace as the throne room yawned out before me. The new queen, who actually was roughly three or four years younger than me, sat on her throne with a mildly annoyed look on her face. That annoyed look was pinned on me as the guard broke away, taking place beside three other guards along the wall. There were also three other men, seemingly around my age, standing before the throne as well. I took a place beside the one closest to me. He was at least a head shorter than me, with dusty golden curls atop his head. He wore a simple red sweater, and dark grey trousers. _Hardly the appropriate getup to have whilst standing before the queen._ I thought, though my focus was pinned on the female on the overdramatic chair, which was on a raised platform, causing even myself to have to look _up_ at her. But only slightly.

I didn't get a glance in on the other two men in the line before the queen spoke, her tone surprisingly commanding of every aspect of attention.

"Finally. Now that you're all here, we can begin business,"

I shifted uncomfortably in my spot, feeling the glares of some people in the room on myself.

"You four have been gathered here today by my guards because you apparently are the most intelligent and strong fighters in the kingdom. Though, only two of you actually look like you meet that criteria," Zephyx didn't hide her pinpointed glares at me and the golden blonde beside me. She then looked at her guards, waving a hand in our direction. "What- who even are these people? Why are they here?"

One of the four guards walked up, between me and the blonde. "Charles Elvren. Descendant of the Watcher Clan. An extremely talented architect, and a decently well-known fighter as well,"

The queen raised a brow. "Warrior name?" She asked Charles. 

"Gr-Grian.." He squeaked out, reaching a hand up to push his glasses back up as they began to slip. Zephyx's brow lowered, but she said nothing more before turning her head and locking her gaze onto me. I shifted even more uncomfortably. The gaze of this girl that was younger than me was making me writhe like a child being ridiculed by their parent. "And this one?"

The guard that had delivered me the summons stepped up to my other side. "Oliver Brotherhood. Descendant of loyal warrior and blacksmith, Sebastian Brotherhood. Talented weaponsmith. We assumed his knowledge of weaponry would be great help in the formation of the team," The guard reported.

There was a loud snort from the end of the line. "Well now's not the most appropriate time for _assuming_ things, now is it, gentlemen? You brought a _blacksmith's_ boy to be a part of the queen's defense! And at a time like this, no less! We use magic to formulate weapons; there's no use for him anymore!"

I had never wanted to shrink into a tiny ball as much as I did in that moment.

“Enough! If this really is the Brotherhood heir, then I will not question his weaponry expertise. My parents greatly respected Sir Sebastian Brotherhood, so I will not deny my late parents’ opinions on the Brotherhood name. Now,” She turned to me. “What is your warrior name, Oliver?”

I shuffled in place. “I-I d-don’t have one, y-your majesty...”

The man at the end of the line barked a snort again. Queen Zephyx raised her brow again, but sighed.

”Fine then. Come forward, Oliver,” I did as she said, gulping as I saw her draw a sword from beside her throne.

”Kneel,” Again, I did as told, kneeling before her.

She tapped the sword on my right shoulder. “I now deem you,” She tapped it on my left shoulder. “Sir _Mumbo Jumbo_ ,” 

I winced visibly, but said nothing. I heard snorts and chuckles from behind me, and only sighed.

Most warrior names are usually one word, and example being Charles’ warrior name: Grian.

For anyone to have a warrior name with two words, example my brand new one, is considered a high insult.

This Queen goes on about how she respects my family name, yet insults me on the highest regard?

I swallowed the lump in my throat, not mentally prepared for what might come of this new establishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments :)


	3. Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this chapter but also wanted to sleep...
> 
> I chose to sleep instead of writing it, and only wrote the notes—

**Charles**

Oliver returned to standing beside me, sighing as he rung his fingers through his hair. His light hazel, silky-looking hair—

_Well that’s not creepy at all. And also a very strange detail to pick up. But it does look very soft, and probably is super nice to touch—_

I shook my head, dispersing my desperate homosexual thoughts. I was here for business, not handsome men.

_Though handsome men could totally be part of that business—_

  
“Alright! With that out of the way, we can now truly get down to business,” Queen Zephyx’s voice was the perfect thing I needed to fully throw away my astray thoughts. I adjusted my glasses once more, focusing my gaze on the Queen. "I will let my admyral, Tarrand, explain," She gestured over to an archway that led to a hall to her right. A black-haired man in a white and dark navy cloak, carrying a willowwood staff, walked over to stand in front of us. "Each of you have been chosen to stand here, before the queen, for a _very_ important reason," Tarrand stressed the word 'very', plainly emphasizing its existence in the sentence. "Your skills have drawn to the eyes of the four guards behind you, and because of that, you have been picked out of the entire kingdom to form an elite group of warriors. You will protect the Queen at all costs, which includes, and is definitely not limited to, _your lives_ ," Tarrand narrowed his eyes slightly as he glanced between each of us. In my peripheral, I could see the tall shape of Oliver, or now Mumbo Jumbo, shaking slightly. I wanted to reach over and comfort him, as any sane person would, but my feet were glued to the floor as I stood pinned under the sharp gaze of Queen Zephyx and Admyral Tarrand.

”Seeing as you all have varying skill in combat, you all will partake in training, to assess your skills and what you must work on,” Tarrand continued. “But before we move on to that, Oliver and Charles, I assume you know who your teammates are, but if you somehow don’t, then let me properly introduce you,” Tarrand gestured to the man next to me, with warmly tan skin, chocolate brown hair, and strikingly vibrant blue eyes. “This is Zakary Carder, or warrior Skeppy. He’s the youngest of you four, though impressively sage in the way of the sword,” I saw Zak puff his chest out lightly. He donned a suit of iron armor, though it appeared to be reinforced with either gold or diamond. Tarrand then gestured to the man at the end of the line. “And it is worthy of ridicule if you don’t recognize him, but again, I’ll introduce you anyway. Step forward,”

The man stepped forward on Tarrand’s order. “This is David Tryvile, or warrior Technoblade. Known for defeating late Queen Vylrea’s previously undefeated champion warrior in a duel, he is already highly respected as the most deadly and talented fighter in the kingdom. As such, you should all feel honored to be in a team alongside him,”

Dave had pale light skin with light brown hair to compliment, and bright green eyes. He wore an outfit that looked like a fusion between a suit of armor and an actual suit. To top it all off, he wore a long, red silk cape that had white fur lining the edges. The cape clipped to the front of the shoulder pads of his getup. He also had a golden armband on his right wrist, which had three gemstones in it; one red, one green, and one blue.

He turned to face us with a look that seemed like a mix between a smirk and a frown of disgust. “Exactly. You all should feel honored beyond the highest extent. I usually don’t stand in the same room with... lower class members... for very long,”

I felt a flare of anger burst up inside me, but I kept my face straight. However, I did hear Zak mutter “arrogant bastard” under his breath. I wanted to agree, and I did, but mentally; I didn’t dare speak up.

”Bite your tongue and save it for the training grounds, _Technoblade_ ,” Zephyx spat, a look of pure disappointment on her face. David cast her a glance, before pinning his gaze on the floor and making his way back to stand on Zakary’s other side.

I can only imagine how _wonderful_ battle training is going to be if David keeps this rouse of superiority up.

In my opinion, that just defeats the purpose of a team.

Yes, he might be considered the Kingdom’s champion, but isn’t that title going to soon be shared amongst all four of us?  
  


Either way, all of us have the same task and we have to work as a team, and if he can’t accept that, he might as well give up his social status right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed 😁
> 
> **Admyral: Basically advisor to the Queen, but also a highly respected individual with powerful magic.


	4. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m miraculously in the mood of updating this a lot more frequently than I thought! Though, if you didn’t read the notes of the prologue, then I’ll say it again: I don’t actually have a schedule in for this book. I’m just updating it sporadically. 
> 
> Once I finish Beauty on Display, this book will be my main focus.

**Oliver**

I tried to push down my fear as Admyral Tarrand led us out to the private training arena behind the palace. It truly was a beautiful area, surrounded by a luscious green garden.   
  


Why someone would put a garden around a training field, I don’t know. But either way, it made the area much more calming than it probably should be. The Admyral paused in the center of the arena, turning to face us.

”You will all spar with me one-on-one so that I can assess where you are,” Tarrand said, materializing what appeared to be a standard iron sword in his hand. He then waved his free hand, and swords all appeared in our hands as well. Of course, I was startled by this, therefore I fumbled with the sword, and it fell from my hands as a yelp left my mouth. The blade dove into the compacted dirt below, making a wimpy dent in it before giving in to gravity fully and clattering to the ground.

I felt my face heat up as I felt the gazes of my new teammates—not to mention the Admyral—on me. I quickly bent down, grabbing the sword, avoiding the gazes pinpointed on me. I focused my attention on the weapon in my hand, twirling it around a couple times before testing my grip on it.

The craftsmanship was... shoddy, to say the least. The leather binding on the grip was starting to come off, and the blade itself—which appeared to be some sort of mixture of iron and stone, judging from its unusual weight—was dull and loose on the hilt. How in the world did the kingdom’s most powerful mage make a sword more weak, and embarrassing, than the first sword I ever forged at age seven?

I shook the thoughts from my head as the Admyral called Charles over as the first one to spar. I noticed the fearful hint on the golden blonde’s face as he stepped up to the Admyral, his hand forging a tight fist on the grip of the sword. Tarrand poofed his staff away, only holding the shoddy sword in his hands.

”En garde!”

They both raised their swords, circling one another for a couple moments before Tarrand leapt forward, thrusting the sword towards Charles. The golden blonde parried, swiftly moving away. He delivered his own attack, their sword making little clicks as they met temporarily before being pulled back. This routine kept up for a few minutes before Tarrand halted. He bowed slightly, Charles doing the same, before their sparring match officially ended. Charles took his place back between me and Zakary, his hair starting to become matted and moist, sticking to his forehead by shining beads of sweat as the unforgiving sun did nothing but gradually bake us.

Tarrand gave a short nod of approval. “Respectable, Grian. Respectable,” Charles gave a curt nod as well, smiling faintly, most likely at the use of his warrior name.   
  


* * *

Now let me give you some context. Most, if not all, of the soldiers, or general people qualified to battle, of the Kingdom of Vyzrahl have two names: They’re birth name, and their warrior name. Their birth names are usually used in casual situations and by family, but if you want to make the situation apparent in seriousness, you use a person’s warrior name.

Warrior names are earned by courageous acts in battle, or keen acts of bravery and wit. Warrior names are only given by royals or people in high power, showing only the surface of the importance behind receiving one.

Referring to someone by their warrior name is done in many different situations. On the battlefield, they are used for easy communication—since every warrior name is unique, in case there are multiple people with the same birth first-name—and it also keeps the birth identities of warriors hidden from enemies in case an enemy hears the names of soldiers being called in battle.

Using someone’s warrior name also has a lot of meaning behind it. If you use it in a respectful, serious manner, then you are showing the person that you respect that they rightfully earned their place in the kingdom. Using it in an agitated, insulting manner means you are essentially insulting their entire existence.

* * *

  
Admyral Tarrand gazed over us once more, and it took all of my will not to shrink under his commanding gaze.

”Oliver. Step forward,”

  
My blood ran cold, but I couldn’t simply deny the Admyral’s orders. Trying, and failing, to calm my racing heart, I stepped up to face the Admyral, gripping the sword with such force that someone could’ve thought my hands would start to bleed. But they didn’t.

Tarrand raised his sword, and I did too. I cursed myself for not completing my standard battle training as he called “En garde!” and we began to circle each other. I knew that the moment this sparring was done, I’d be kicked out of the castle.

I knew I was about to humiliate myself terribly.

Admyral Tarrand leapt forward, swinging his sword at me. My instincts kicked in, and I blocked it with my own sword, pushing back against him before angling it away and stepping back. Tarrand swung another attack, and I simply repeated the defensive action.

This went on for about one and a half minutes before David exaggerated a yawn and said, “You know, playing defensive doesn’t get you far in battle. I hope that’s not all you can do, or else you shouldn’t be here,” 

I froze in my tracks, and Tarrand seized the opportunity to suddenly jump forward. I was ready to block the sword again, but what I wasn’t ready for was Tarrand raising his hand, and releasing a considerably large energy discharge from his hand at me. The magic blast made contact with the rusty blade in my hands, shattering it on impact and sending me flying into the wall of the palace behind me. The solid stone and marble walls met my poor back in a seething introduction, before my front side met the gravel and dirt ground in a similarly toxic manner.  
  


The pain was paralyzing, and I could barely feel my lower half.

”Oh my God! Are you alright? Oli? Oliver?!” The voice was familiar, but in my pain-filled haze, I didn’t register it immediately. I groaned, the only response I could manage in my pain-induced state. I felt two hands on my body, and comforting warmth started emitting from where those hands rested.

I opened my eyes slightly, my vision clearing to see Charles slouched over me, hands on my torso. A light pink aura surrounded his body, and I realized, after the pain slowly started to subside, what was truly happening.

Charles had healing magic, and he was using it to help me.

I didn’t notice the temperature of my face rising as I made eye contact with Charles. His face reddened, and he smiled faintly. “Good... you’re okay. It’s been a while since I practiced that spell, and I haven’t really used it on a person other than myself before...” He stood up, offering me his hand. I gratefully took it, brushing off my suit once standing on my own.

”Thank you, by the way. You have no idea of the wonders you just did in that simple action,” I sent him a grateful smile, and his face reddened more.

”O-Of course! W-we are t-teammates, after a-all...”

We stood in an awkward silence after that, watching Admyral Tarrand spar with Zak, and then Dave.

”Well, that was... interesting,” Tarrand said as he called us to form the line again. I kept my gaze on the ground as he pointed out each of our flaws in the spar. Dave was especially angry after being told his cockiness was bringing down his ability to put all of his energy into battle.

”I’ve come up with a solution to help even all of your skill levels,” Tarrand continued, and I swear I heard Dave scoff at that. “I will be pairing you up into twos, and you will train with each other for five days to improve your overall knowledge of fighting, and your technique,”

  
I silently began praying to be partnered with Charles. After all, he’s the only one that’s really been nice to me. Zak hasn’t spoken a word to me, and Dave has openly shared his thoughts on me.

”Alright, so to get straight to the point so that we can start your duo training today, the pairs are Charles and Zakary, and Oliver and David,”


	5. The Trickster and the Architect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy and Grian begin their training and team building, already off to a better start than Mumbo and Techno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, but it’s a wholesome exchange between Grian and Skeppy that I never knew I needed but was absolutely happy when I wrote it.

**Zakary**

”The pairs are Charles and Zakary, and Oliver and David,”

I raised a brow at this but said nothing. Assumedly, Tarrand thought it would be more balanced if the strongest was paired with the weakest and the middles were paired together.

Though I don’t really consider myself middle-equal with Charles, he’s better than Oliver.  
  


I’ll give him that.

I noticed the disgusted expression on Dave’s face, and the terrified expression on Oliver’s face, and bit back a chuckle. Their spars would definitely be interesting to watch. I then cast my gaze onto Charles. He didn’t look nearly as terrified as Oliver, but he still looked scared, with his eyes pinned to the dirt. Deep in my gut, an ounce of pity for the male lay. Obviously, he and Oliver weren’t trained to have fighting as their main priority, yet here they are, with the biggest responsibility now laid on their shoulders.

The instinct to fight came easily to myself and David, but for them... 

Part of me wonders why the guards weren’t drawn to the Symmetry Systers, as they call themselves. Headed by False Symmetry, another extremely talented one with the sword. False’s adoptive sisters, Stress and Cleo Symmetry are both powerful as well, Stress being an excellent healer, and Cleo being a powerful mage, capable of a wide range of magicks. It seemed quite stupid of the guards to not have included them in the Queen’s squadron of protectors. But perhaps some magic was involved and us four were “destined for greatness” or some crap.   
  
  


Or perhaps the queen had entrusted careless guards to choose her protectors. It’s really anyone’s game here.

But that aside, I quit ignoring Tarrand’s droning as he told us to go to separate ends of the training field and begin training. Resting my hand on the handle of the sheathed sword on my waist, I led Charles to the right side of the field. The walk was awkwardly silent, but warriors tend to ignore awkward atmospheres.

A couple glances at my new teammate led me to believe he was deeply lost in thought. I don’t need to be a magic person to know that when someone’s brows are furrowed when they stare intently at the ground that they’re deep in thought.

Plus, the fact that when I stopped, he walked straight into me gave me a pretty clear message.

I wanted to chastise him for being so careless, but my best friend’s voice rang through my head and scolded me as I recalled a similar instance that happened with a stranger when they walked into me. I sighed and grabbed his shoulders, helping steady him as he yelped and lost balance.

We were teammates now, and unlike a certain someone in our group, I can swallow my damned pride and mellow down to sympathize with lowerclass members.

Well, I guess, previously lowerclass members. All of us, I would assume, are equals now.

”Hey,” I kept my voice gentle, though it still seemed to startle the short, golden blonde. “Are you alright?”

His bright azure eyes finally met my gaze, filled with pure, raw emotion that you’d expect to see only from a child still learning to grasp control of their feelings. A sigh escaped his peach lips. “I... no... I don’t know...” He let out an exasperated huff, running a hand through his unruly curls. “It’s just... it was so sudden. I have a life and a home. I have parents and younger siblings that depend on me, a-and now...” his voice cracked slightly. “...and now... I’m not there... and I probably won’t be there for so long, and I’m the oldest child, and there’s nobody else to look after them, and—“

I shook him slightly, softening my expression to the best of my ability. “Hey, hey hey. Shh. Look. I know this was sudden. It took me off guard when I received the summons too. Obviously I can’t really relate to your family needs, seeing as I grew up adopted by my best friend’s parents, but I can say this. I know it’s tough having to leave everything you knew so suddenly with no warning, and it’s tough leaving the only ones you care about behind, but I know your family will understand and I know they’ll be proud of you. You are now one of the most important people in this entire kingdom. You were chosen to protect the young queen so that this kingdom can have a future. You might not be physically with your family now, but you’ll always be together in spirit. And, you are actively protecting them as you protect the queen too. Things will get better. I know they will. You’re strong. The queen’s guards wouldn’t have chosen you if they hadn’t seen something special in you,”

  
Deep in the back of my mind, I skeptically doubted whether I truly meant the words pouring from my mouth, but as I saw his expression morph, I was surely leaning towards knowing I meant them than doubting.

Grian’s eyes started shining lightly, evidence of threatening tears. He suddenly lurched forward and wrapped his arms over my shoulders and around my neck, tightly bringing me into a hug.

”Thank you, Zak... I really needed that...” His voice had cracked multiple times in that little sentence. He sounded like a child, so innocent, so fragile.

_So much like him_...

I suddenly felt the overwhelming need to protect Charles, just as I had with my best friend.

His parents had told me that it was my raw brotherly instinct that had never surfaced before since I had no blood siblings.

I smiled lightly, wrapping my arms around Charles’ smaller frame. Never had I ever felt such a strong draw to a person I’d barely met before.

But did I pay that any mind? No. No I didn’t.

Because as I embraced the smaller, breathing in his vanilla scent, I silently vowed to protect him as long as I lived.

Something I’d only ever done once before.

... _ ~~and something I’d failed to uphold~~_...

...And across the field, Dave’s angry barking of orders filled the air...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, feel free to leave kudos and comment your thoughts (I’m always down for constructive criticism, but if it’s just you complaining about meticulous details, then don’t even waste time commenting) and I’ll see you in the next chapter :) <3


End file.
